Invisible
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Our favorite Monster has a crush. When Karaoke Night comes, will he have enough courage to tell a certain Diva how he feels? Or will he remain invisible? *for StarstruckxPerfection* I own nothing. Invisible-Clay Aiken


Every Superstar in the WWE was filled with excitement. It was karaoke night at the local club, and nearly every wrestler had signed up. The Hardy Boys, Lita, Christian, and Randy Orton decided against it, saying that it wasn't their thing. Despite attempts to cajole them, they stood firm.

It was Mickie's turn to wow the crowd, and she smiled as she walked onstage.

"Okay guys, since you begged me to sing, I decided to appease you all. I'm going to be singing Untouched by the Veronicas," she said anxiously.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>lalalalalalalala<p>

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want<br>Don't stop  
>Give me give me give me what you got got<br>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
>Don't even talk about the consequence<br>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think<br>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched  
>And I need you so much<p>

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>You can take take take take take time time  
>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<br>Give me give me give me all of you you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<br>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up up<br>And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>Untouched  
>Alalalala alalalala<p>

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched

"Untouched, oh!"

Every Superstar cheered as Mickie bowed and walked offstage. Waiting to see the last performer, everyone whispered their thoughts on who it could be. But nobody was prepared for who went next.

"I know this isn't really what I do," Kane said to the audience. "But I need to get this off my chest. The song I'm going to sing is about how I feel around a certain girl, and I hope she doesn't hate me after this."

Whatcha' doin' tonight  
>I wish I could be a fly on your wall<br>Are you really alone  
>Who's stealin' your dreams<br>Why can't I bring you into my life  
>What would it take to make you see that I'm alive<p>

If I was invisible  
>Then I could just watch you in your room<br>If I was invincible  
>I'd make you mine tonight<br>If hearts were unbreakable  
>Then I could just tell you where I stand<br>I would be the smartest man  
>If I was invisible<br>(Wait..I already am)

Saw your face in the crowd  
>I call out your name<br>You don't hear a sound  
>I keep tracing your steps<br>Each move that you make  
>Wish I could read what goes through your mind<br>Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

If I was invisible  
>Then I could just watch you in your room<br>If I was invincible  
>I'd make you mine tonight<br>If hearts were unbreakable  
>Then I can just tell you where I stand<br>I would be the smartest man  
>If I was invisible<br>(Wait..I already am)

I reach out  
>But you don't even see me<br>Even when I scream out  
>Baby, you don't hear me<br>I am nothing without you  
>Just a shadow passing through...<p>

_[Repeat Chorus]_

If I was invisible...  
>If I was invisible...<br>If I was invisible...  
>If I was invisible...<br>If I was invisible...  
>If I was invisible...<p>

The last verse faded, leaving the once noisy club dead silent. Nobody thought that Kane would have such a powerful voice. The silence continued, until Randy stood up and applauded loudly. Everyone joined in heartily, whistling and cheering as the normally solemn face of the Big Red Monster broke into a smile.

"Thanks, guys. I didn't think I would get this kind of reaction," Kane said passively.

"So who's the mystery girl, man? Someone we know?"

Kane nodded, looking into the crowd in search of said girl.

"Tell us, Kane! Call her up there!", John Cena yelled.

Raising his hand to silence the din, Kane lifted the microphone again.

"I'll only do it on one condition. It's her choice, and I want you all to respect that. If she doesn't want to come up, she doesn't have to, got it?"

"Got it!", the stars echoed.

Kane took a deep breath before the name fell from his lips.

"Mickie, will you please join me up here?"

Silence fell again as Mickie James looked up and met the blue eyes of Kane. Slowly, she rose out of her seat and walked toward the stage, never looking away from his gaze. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the other microphone and brought it to her lips, but couldn't speak.

"Mickie, you were the new Diva when I met you. You had been here for three weeks and heard all that the Superstars had to say about me. Yet, when we finally met, you didn't judge me because of it. You got to know me and how I really am outside this job. Nobody has bothered to ignore the rumors about me. They just write me off, assuming that everything's true. But you didn't."

"I don't believe in rumors. That's why I didn't listen to anyone when I first got here," Mickie said firmly.

"I'm glad you didn't," Kane replied with a small smile.

Mickie tossed the microphone to the ground, moving closer to Kane and taking his hand. Kane copied her movements while placing a hand on her cheek.

Their lips met in a burst of fire, color exploding behind their closed eyes.

Kane broke away, resting his forehead against Mickie's.

"You're not invisible to me, Kane.", Mickie whispered. "I've always seen you."


End file.
